Spin
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: When her dance partner breaks his leg before the audition of a lifetime a desperate Blossom is forced to turn to an unlikely source. "Good enough for you sweetheart?" "Yeah, yeah you can dance now put me down you ogre." Reds


Spin

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Notes: Loosely based off of the movie Step Up, but as the story moves on, it's fairly different.

* * *

"You broke your leg?" The redhead in pink tights repeated faintly, staring at the off-white cast and willing it to go away.

Russell, her dance partner for the last six months, grinned at her sheepishly. Blossom had no idea what he was smiling about. After all, he'd only just a crushed her hopes and dreams a mere few months before the audition of her life, but, hey, it wasn't his fault the stupid, inebriated meathead had crashed into his car. When she didn't say anything for a good five minutes, the guilty smile on her dance partner's face quickly transformed into an expression of fear. Russell knew better than anyone that Blossom was a force to be reckoned with. An angry Blossom? Well, he'd rather take his chances with a building full of explosives.

"Blossom?" Russell placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to get a response from her, "Blossom, you know I'm really sorry, but hey," he offered her that crooked half grin that he knew she couldn't resist, "You'll find another partner."

It took Blossom a few minutes to realize that she wasn't alone, and another few minutes to force out a very fake smile, "Of course, don't worry about it Russell, you just focus on getting better."

Russell looked relieved, and threw his arm around her neck in a one armed hug, "You'll be fine, baby."

"Yeah," Blossom affirmed in a strangled voice, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She offered him a halfhearted wave before making her way out of the main studio; she waited until she reached her locker before she allowed herself to panic. This was an absolute disaster, her worst nightmare realized. The Townseville Academy of the Arts was teeming with talented dancers, singers, instrumentalists producers etc…and so forth, but anyone who even stood a chance of learning the dance adequately was competing against her. As a senior at the TAA, she was the cream of the crop; everyone was working on auditions and portfolios for various dance troupes and record companies so that left her interviewing freshman and sophomores. Though talented enough to gain entrance into the academy, she was fairly certain that the younger dancers wouldn't have the skill to keep up with her. It wasn't her ego; it was merely her pragmatic side stating fact.

"Blossom!"

The light, cheerful voice of her youngest sister brought her out of her vigorous planning. Bubbles Utonium threw her arms around her sister, a benign grin on her rounded features. The soft, familiar gestures finally seemed to make Blossom realize that she was _partnerless. _She burst into tears, sobbing into Bubbles' shoulders.

"Bubbles," Blossom wailed, as a petrified Bubbles rubbed comforting circles on her back, "Bubbles, Russell broke his leg."

Bubbles, understanding the magnitude of the statement, bravely attempted to stifle a yelp. She led Blossom into the locker rooms, and waited for her older sister's tears to subside. Blossom normally never cried, ever. She always kept a cool head. Blossom was an extremely practical person, but she was also a dancer. Dancing was Blossom's life, and when Blossom was dancing, you almost couldn't see a hint of the girl who followed the rule book to a t. This audition was the culmination of her life's work, and the lack of a partner was a major drawback.

Blossoms' tears subsided, she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands and immediately straightened up, her facial expression all business, "Ok, small meltdown over, I have to let the hopefuls know that auditions are in a few days time."

Bubbles sighed in relief, "Ok, because, you know, I am not the go to girl when it comes to meltdowns."

Blossom smiled and ruffled her sister's hair, "Yeah, ok, I'm off, I've got rehearsal."

Bubbles furrowed her brow in confusion, "But your partner broke his leg."

The redhead snorted and adjusted her skirt, making her way back toward the studio.

O-O-O

The director of the school was hot. Red hair, nice hips, the plaque on her desk said that her name was Ms. Bellum which meant that she was single. Brick slouched in the seat across from the director's desk, disdain clear on his handsome features. The hot director, Ms. Bellum, was frowning down at him, drumming her fingers on the hardwood of her desk.

"Do you realize the damage you've caused?"

Brick snorted. He'd been kicked out of this school last year for his "juvenile behavior" and for his prospective status as a "future convict". So he'd come back to retrieve his things in the middle of the night and accidently brought a sledgehammer to the drama stage. Oops.

He'd been caught and sentenced to community service at the school, and now he was here, being scolded for something he sincerely believed TAA deserved.

"Yeah I do, I'm just upset that I got caught."

He smirked and Director Bellum glared at him, clearly disgusted with his behavior, "You'll be working with janitor McCloskey and if I hear that you're not working hard or giving any of the students a hard time, I'll have you in jail."

Brick didn't offer her the satisfaction of a facial expression. He tipped his baseball cap in a mocking manner, and left the office. Boomer and Butch were waiting outside, and the look on Butch's face was clearly riddled with guilt. The Rowdyruff boys were all students at the TAA, and it was Butch who'd gotten Brick kicked out.

"Man," Butch's voice was hoarse, "Man, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about that stupid fight."

Brick shrugged smoothly, "Whatever, maybe now you'll stop fighting like a raging maniac."

Butch looked as though he hadn't slept in days, "I didn't know you'd take the fall for me, dancing was your dream."

Brick clenched his fist, digging his nails into the palm of his hand, but, otherwise kept his face impassive, "It's no big deal."

His brothers' skeptical shared glance alerted him to the fact that they did not believe him, as they shouldn't. He'd been a top dancer, ready to beat out that Blossom Utonium girl at the Bennington's audition. Now, he'd probably never get a shot at being a dancer and it left him feeling angry and bitter.

He pushed past his brothers out of the way because he resented them. They'd get to follow their passions. Boomer would be a singing sensation, and Butch would be the hottest DJ in the country and he'd be living the life of a petty criminal in this god forsaken town. He still didn't know why he'd covered up for Butch, all he knew was that he had to take care of his own.

Brick scowled at a group of freshman girls who were pointing in his direction. Janitor McCloskey was waiting for him by the supply closet, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

Brick liked Janitor McCloskey because Old Man McCloskey knew that he was innocent, and he knew that Brick was the best dancer at the TAA, never mind Princess Pink and her bratty sisters.

"Hey old man," Brick smirked, grabbing the mop and bucket that lay beside McCloskey, "Reporting for duty."

McCloskey shook his head, but there was a smile on his face, "Brick, I would have loved to see you take the Bennington's audition."

Brick's arrogant sneer faltered as he pulled his cap down over his eyes, "Me too McCloskey, me too."

O-O-O

Blossom was ready to bawl her eyes out. On this day alone she'd auditioned twenty six hopeful freshman/sophomore boys. Her routine required a decent amount of lifts and, although the dancers were nimble on their feet, none could lift her a centimeter off the ground. She'd been dropped more times than she cared to count and she was sure she'd be seeing a wide range of bruises on her hip and butt. What was worse was that, Brick, her arch nemesis, and the only one who could be considered a rival was lingering to watch her fiasco of an audition.

She'd felt bad for him initially. Even if he was the scum of the earth, she knew that he loved dancing and she knew that she'd die if something like that happened to her. It probably stung a lot, having to walk through the halls and watch what could have been yours.

But now she hated him with the passion that had marked their lifelong rivalry. He had loitered in the studio, cleaning all the windows at a ridiculously slow speed and sniggering whenever one of the sophomores had dropped her. At one point, he'd literally keeled over laughing, down on his hands and knees, shaking with silent mirth.

She was still partnerless and now she had no idea what she was going to do. Blossom sat on the ground, her face in her hands. She was officially desperate. The studio was silent except for the sound of footsteps making their way towards her, when they came to a stop; she peered up through her fingertips to see Brick smirking down at her.

"Looking good out there, Princess."

Blossom groaned, "Go away Brick, just leave, now neither of us is going to go dance for Bennington's."

Brick tilted his head, his long red hair falling out of his face, "I bet I could do it."

Blossom groaned, rose to her feet, and dusted off her tights, "Do what Brick, what could you do?"

The look on his face was insufferable, "Lift you?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's not the question, the question is do I trust you to lift me."

Brick cocked an eyebrow, "Well it looks to me like you've run out of options sweetheart, and, you know better than anyone, but I'm your only hope."

Blossom hated to say it, but he was right. She might have hated Brick, but she'd have to be stupid and blind to deny his talent. She knew why he was offering to and it wasn't because of any love for her. This was like his dream opportunity, his second chance. He wanted the Bennington's more than anything, and if he shared the spotlight with her, well, it was better than neither of them getting in.

"Alright, tough guy," Blossom took a few steps away from Brick, positioning herself a distance away from her, "you were pretty focused on the audition, let's see what you can do."

Blossom took a deep breath, and sprinted toward Brick; she jumped and closed her eyes, praying that this wasn't some elaborate scheme to get her to break her leg. The fall never came, Brick had his hands firmly on her hips. He held her up suspended for a few seconds, threw her up in the air, and caught her bridal style.

"Good enough for you sweetheart?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, you know how to dance," Blossom replied, disgruntled, "Now put me down you ogre."

Brick promptly dropped her.

O-O-O

"Director Bellum, please, he's my last shot."

Ms. Bellum was staring at the duo standing before her in complete and utter disbelief. Blossom had her hands clasped in front of her, pleading, and Brick had taken his baseball hat off. He was twisting it in his hands, but, otherwise, there was no indication that he was nervous.

"Blossom," Ms. Bellum sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Why on earth, should I allow Brick the opportunity to audition for Bennington? He's no longer a student here, and he's vandalized our school, this would be like turning a blind eye to everything he's done."

"Ms. Bellum," Blossom entreated, "This isn't about Brick, this is about me, you know I'm the only one who has a shot at the Bennington audition."

"Blossom, are you sure there's no one else?"

Blossom stared at the director hard, "Do you honestly think that if there was someone else I'd be begging for _him_?"

Brick had not said a word the entire time, clearly worried that he'd blow his chances if he opened his mouth. At least he had some semblance of tact.

"Why do you think I should give you this opportunity, Brick?" Director Bellum rested her head on her fist, analyzing him for signs of deception.

Brick contemplated her smoothly, before shrugging, "It's just like Blossom said, Bennington's takes on three dancers every five years, they only take the elite; dancers from all over the country and from all over other countries are going to be here for that audition. If anyone from the TAA has got even the remotest of chances, it's me and Princess over here. With our heightened abilities we might stand a chance. Blossom's right, we're the only ones who might get taken on and you know what that publicity will do for this school and your budget."

Ms. Bellum could not deny that the boy was business savvy. His logic was flawless and there really wasn't much room for argument. Besides she had a soft spot for Blossom, and the poor girl was clearly desperate if she was begging on the behalf of her most hated rival.

"Alright, you're in," the older redhead conceded, "But if I hear that you're not working your ass off, your ass will be in jail, got that Deniro?"

Brick smirked, "Of course."

Blossom nodded in satisfaction, "Good, we start now."

* * *

A/N: A new story? New idea? What do you think? Should I scrap it?

In all cases reviews are awesome :)


End file.
